phoenix wright turnabout monster
by icantyping
Summary: can phoenix wright save the city from a GIANT MONSTER
Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

Phoenix Wright and Maya were watching tv in the oofice.

"hey nick shouldn't you be finding clients or something" said myaa

"but I get all my clients from watchin tv and hopin someone get arrested" said nick

"BREAKING NEWS" said tv "NICK ARRESTED FOR MASS MURDER"

"WAIT WHAT THE FUCK NO" yelled phoenix

"nick what you do now" said maya

"FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER" shouted door and the door busted down and the cops came in

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED PHOENIX WRIGHT" said Gumshoe and gumshoe detective badd mike meekins and damon gant all burst into the room and pointed their guns at nick

"oh shit maya run" yelled nick

and then pheonix did a backflip through the window on to the highway and landed in edgeworth car

"drive motherfucker" phoenick said to edgeworth

meanwhile maya was holdin down manfred von karma (who the cops brought with them cause they needed someone with a taser)

"after him shouted gumshoe"

"FASTER FASTER" said phoe nix to edgewort

miles and phoenix were driving down the highway at 500 edgeworth per hour but they were being chased by the polices elite team of blue badgers

"oh no" said edgeworth as the blue badgers tackled his car and he and phoenix were arrested by the blue badger army

so phoenix get sent to detention center.

then gumshoe come into center. "sorry nick it looks like we had the wrong nick"

"wait what" said phoenix

"yeah tv just said nick commit mass murder but it turns out it was actually SAINT nick"

"WOAH" say phoenix "santa commit murder. what happened?"

"yeah it was at gourdy lake" gum shoe said

"OH NO" shouted phoenix "that wasn't santa at all!"

"what?!"

"yeah the santa at gourdy lake is actually LARRY IN SANTA COSTUME"

"oh no" said gumbshoe "are you going to defend him"

"yes but first I have to get out of prison" said nick

SUDDEnLY THERE WAS A PRISON RIOT

"OH SHIT HALP" screamed the cops be cause kristoph gavin had broken out of his cell and was laughn maniacally and was splashing atroquinine in everyone's faces

"TAKE THAT OFFICERS" laughed kristop

"oh no" said nick and gumshow

"I HAVE YOU NOW PHOENIX WRIGHT" cakled kristoph

but suddenly godot jump out off his cell and throw coffee mug at kristoph

"OH NO I CAN'T SEE" said gavin and he tripped and fell into sirhan dogen cell and got attacked by assassins

meanwhile maya broke into prison to rescue nick and was beatin up the cops when suddenly nick and gumshoe arrive

"ok come on nick we have to break out edgeworth now" said maya

"no leave him" said phoenix "that way they have no one to prosecute larry"

"ok"

LATER AT COURT

"court is now in season" said the judge

"thee defense is ready" said phenix

But there was no prosecutor because edgeworth was in prison

"detective gumshoe give us the facts" said the judge

"okay so all the people at the lake had their heads bitten off and were pulled into the lake according to their autopsies" said gumshoe "except for larry because he was the one who bite their heads off and robert hammond because he was already dead. we will now hav him testify about seeing the murders"

so robert hammond took the stand.

"I was just sitting at the bottom of lake from when I got killed." said robret. "suddenly larry burst out of lake and start eating every body"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "larry can't eat people they wouldn't fit in his mouth. rOBERT HAMMOND, THE KILLER WAS YOU!"

"wtf no" said hammond "I can't eat people either"

"oh yeah, never mind" said foenix "unlss you were actually a GIANT SEA MONSTER"

"oh shit how did you know" said fobert

"I have you now GOURDY" shouted phoenick

and then hammond's disguise exploded and he was actualy GOURDY THE SEA MONSTER

then GOURDY smashed open the court rook and started eatin all the people in the court room

"oh no" said the judge

and gourdy went on a rampage and started destroying the city

"nick what do we do" asked maya

then phoenix transformed into a GIANT FIGHTING ROBOT

robo-nick used his jetpacks to fly out of court

"HOLD IT" shouted mecha-nick and he punched gourdy in the sea monster stomach

"TAKE THAT" yelled phoenix and he and gourdy started fighting over the city and gourdy was slapping robo-nick with his tail and takin huge bite out of his robot body and robo-nick was shooting rockets and lasers at gourdy

then robo-nick picked up gourdy and flew to the moon and they started beatin each other up

"nick" shouted maya "use your SECRET WEAPON"

"OBJECTION" said robo-nick and a giant super laser came out of his hand and struck gourdy in the face

gourdy roared and fell down unconscious then gumshe handcuffed him and took him to prison

"this sucks" said edgeworth cause he had to share a cell with gourdy the sea monster

THE END


End file.
